luxmeafandomcom-20200213-history
Strămoşi
In times long past the Drakkon lived quietly aside the Lithi on Zora, then the beasts became hostile; destroying cities and killing Lith and jeshai alike. Araj tasked His Warmonger with the problem, waging war on the unruly beasts. As the battles raged Kordatar found the Kal'Tuf were all but useless against the Drakkon, shying from battle with the beasts, and the warmounts did little better when faced with the giants. Some few Drakkon were tamed, but they were unruly and slow to break or train. So the Warmonger turned to His Brother. Chaos was, even then, well known for his experiments, and he requested two things of His Sibling to complete the task assigned to him. Kordatar's best mount, and a Draekyn; a whitefrost draka that had been captured and brought in. The Warmonger granted His requests and Eliphaz began His work. Soon enough the draka fell pregnant and produced two foals, the first At'ilan. The twins grew with remarkable speed, trained and able to be ridden within a year of their birth. Kordatar was pleased with the mounts, but Eliphaz claimed he had better plans for the breed, that would require a specimen of each Drakkon type however. Kordatar agreed again, and Chaos was given one of the twins as the Drakkon He needed began to be brought before Him. Orangeflame, Violetwind, Blueshadow, Blackclaw, Brownsun, Blackclaw, Redwing, and finally a Greeneye were found and Chaos took them in, and combined them with His magic producing two new beasts from the lot. From the White and Green Draka were born four foals, the first of the True At'ilan; and from the Red and Violet drakes came two litters of warhounds out of his own hounds, the first of the Vojakon... Overview Small head with a thick skull mounted by scales and/or horns. The neck is thick and muscular, topped by thick scaled plates. Shoulders and quarters are powerful, shoulders topped by velvet-covered spines. Legs are short and stout with plenty of bone and a small amount of feathering. (Elbows can be densely feathered.) The barrel is stout, well-muscled, and powerful, with a row of 'standing spikes'. Tail is long, thin and reptilian; can be feathered or bald. Excellent speed, endurance, and balance Well conformed Stout, tall, and heavily muscled Aversion to light, especially in wild-caught horses Moody and proud Terribly Stubborn Etymology and Terminology Diet Habitat Temperament These horses are intelligent to the point of sentience in many specimines, and they have been bred and trained as war horses for generations; possessed of the mood and stubborn pride to match. They are highly territorial and can become downright ornary if forced to do any thing against their will. Always assume these horses are your intellectual equals, it will save you a LOT of trouble. They have generations of knowledge passed down to them in most cases, and even so they instinctively know how to strike out at foes. These horses WILL be top dog, or guard dog to a favored leader, and it will take a LOT to convince one to stand down if they enter their ‘attack modes’. That said most young horses will respect a good, strong leader; especially if they are introduced to them early on. The best option is to introduce them to a good ‘alpha’ early on and keep the pair together for as long as possible. After this hopefully they will be matured enough to take control of their own herd or follow a leader a trusted human has dictated ‘rules the roost’. Anatomy Physiology Longevity Intelligence Highly intelligent (chimpanzee/dolphin) to Sentient Breeding Independent Age: 3 mo. Breeding Age: 2 yrs. # of offspring: 2 WD traits are predominant to fifth gen, but can easily mingle with other, compatable, breeds. “demonic”, horns, and similar traits are easily adopted into the foal’s genome. They are an extremely heavy draught breed(comparable to the brabant) and will usually retain their ‘stockiness’ well into fourth/fifth generations before they begin to wane. Even past the fifth generation rare instances of “gene resurgence” occur, with register-worthy WD’s appearing from unregisterable horses. This is especially common when twins are throw, with one retaining its parent’s traits and the other gaining WD traits. Traits begin diluting only after the fifth generation, though rare instances of resurgence still occur. Any horse with Wallachian blood will ALWAYS have a predominant trait for passing twins. This trait WILL NOT harm the mother unless specified in the breed standard of her breed, and in this case it is normal for them to drop a single foal before foaling twins and injuring herself—in short it is HIGHLY rare for a horse to die birthing (a) WD line foal(s). In all average instances reverse your averages for single foals and twins until the fifth generation, after which it is a fifty-fifty chance. Beyond tenth or thirteenth it would dilute to 25-75 but from then on it remains thus, never diluting further. Domestic uses Defense Hunting